


A Single, Endless Moment

by WL_Erkling



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fear, M/M, Post-War, Supportive Harry, Wizengamot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 20:17:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WL_Erkling/pseuds/WL_Erkling
Summary: The trials. Harry hates them, but there's someone who needs a helping hand.





	A Single, Endless Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I-never-asked-to-be-like-this](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/409890) by hyokka. 



> Haven't written for a while, so here's a sad drabble.

  

* * *

 

Disclaimer: Characters, settings, themes, etc. from the Harry Potter universe are property of J.K Rowling. I make no profit from the writing or sharing of this story.

* * *

 

 

 

The grasp of fingers on his wrist stopped the procession. Looking down, he saw a fragile hand, of the palest flesh he’d ever seen.

 

It took a moment, for he was startled, but he trailed the lifeless hand to its owner—and who he saw there shocked him.

 

Draco stood—if hunching and trembling with each breath can be considered standing—and stared with empty eyes. The grip loosened a little as a cough, wet and hoarse, ripped through him. Then he dropped to his knees awkwardly.

 

That was something he thought he’d never see: Draco on the floor before him. The sight did not give him pleasure; instead, his stomach flipped as he waited for the wraith who was once a hateful boy, to speak.

 

“I didn’t-” His hair, long and matted, obscured his eyes. There was a tension to Draco’s jaw that gave away his turmoil.

 

“You didn’t?” The question was soft, a slithering thing that wasn’t sure if it wanted to be venomous or merely prodding.

 

Draco clears his throat. “I never asked to be like this.”

 

As Draco’s grip failed, knees giving out, his hands splayed roughly on the floor.

 

Harry followed him down. “I know.”

 

The two words were enough to shatter a broken man. Draco refused to move, to look up, as Harry maneuvered beside him. It wasn’t until Harry’s hand gripped Draco’s shoulder, squeezed it, that he could hear Draco’s sobbing.

 

“None of us asked for any of this.”

 

Those in the hall stepped back from the two young men. Their words were too private, too raw.

 

That was how the guards found them—Draco curled against Harry’s thigh as Harry’s hand slipped along Draco’s neck.

 

“It’s time, boy.” A shuffle brought the guard closer.

 

Startled by the sound, having forgotten anyone else was in the hall, Draco scrambled to sit.

 

His voice rose, alarmed, as he pleaded “I can’t do this. I can’t do this alone.”

 

Harry smiled, then. He wrapped one hand beneath Draco’s elbow and helped him to stand.

 

There it was again: the panicked grip of fingers around Harry’s arm.

 

“Don’t worry, Draco. We’re never alone.” Draco looked confused, but Harry continued, “My parents taught me that.”

 

Though he didn’t understand, Draco walked alongside Harry toward the Wizengamot, a little less afraid than before.


End file.
